<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stars and Roses by softiwaii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281739">Stars and Roses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiwaii/pseuds/softiwaii'>softiwaii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bodyguard AU, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Smut, dependent on the twt au, on twt, soc med au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiwaii/pseuds/softiwaii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Taeyong’s spoiled ass finally gets the punishment of his lifetime after pulling the last trigger of his father’s patience.</p><p>Left in a house arrest alone in their villa, he is stuck with his new cold hearted, but also maybe hot bodyguard, Jung Jaehyun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stars and Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi this is <a href="https://twitter.com/softiwaii">@softiwaii</a><br/>on twitter kkk. This is the smut scene of the bodyguard au. I decided to post it here since it's too long and I'm tired to screenshot. Please bear with me as this is only my second time writing nsfw scenes gnfngngngn. I hope you enjoy.</p><p>If you want to read the whole socmed fic here is the <a href="https://twitter.com/softiwaii/status/1241633145981566977?s=20">link</a> </p><p>I'm too embarrassed to even reread this so I apologize for any mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeyong stomps his way upstairs, deeply angered but mostly just acting out and being the spoiled brat that he is. He was really looking forward to their market date since it's already been a week or two ever since the last time they traveled out of their house or basically Jaehyun’s entire property, including the beach, and it annoyed him that he wasn’t even with Jaehyun 90% of time. It’s not really a big deal of course, Taeyong can go out without Jaehyun and he certainly doesn’t want to tie down the younger with him and suffocate him with his presence 24/7, but Jaehyun promised the night before that they’ll explore more of the town together. The issue wasn’t really the girl he saw him with earlier (although he was  a bit jealous and sad about that) but rather it was Jaehyun breaking his promise. Plus, it didn’t really help that he went directly to their room after they arrived with the forbidden box he bought earlier, leaving Taeyong to tend to the groceries alone—and that certainly took the last of the older’s patience alright.</p><p>“Jung Yoonoh!” He called out while in the aisle marching towards the door to their room. You could almost see the fire flaring from his ears and nose as he charges for the door like a bull. He holds the knob tightly and swiftly pushes it open, inhaling a deep breath to prepare his lungs with all the scolding for 1) breaking a damn promise and 2) leaving his lazy ass to do work alone.</p><p>The moment his eyes landed around the room however, all the air in his lungs were suddenly knocked out of him, like he had just been punched in the gut. The room was lit in lights that sparkled like the entire galaxy from the projector on the nightstand and there were petals of roses everywhere while beautiful slow music played in the newly bought vinyl record. It was like a new world, like the whole universe is in their room and Taeyong couldn’t help but take it all in at once. </p><p>And as if on cue, Jaehyun comes out of the bathroom with wet hair after seemingly washing up. He freezes when he notices the older’s presence, eyes wide and words missing from his open mouth. <em> Damn, it was supposed to be a surprise, </em> he mentally curses.</p><p>They didn’t say anything for a few minutes before Taeyong finally decided to end their suffering. “What is this?” he asks, slowly getting in and closing the door. He examines everything around while walking closer to the younger.</p><p>Jaehyun looks away. “Just… a little surprise, that’s all.”</p><p>“Aww, Jaehyunnie. You did this for me?” Taeyong couldn’t help the smile that covered his face and the look of fondness that displayed his eyes as he processed whatever was happening. Everything was so beautiful and enchanting that his anger immediately dissipated into thin air-- like a highschool girl trying to be mad at her crush but failing when he notices her. So that was why Jaehyun separated from him in the market purposely. And it was also why Jaehyun has been hiding and protecting the damn box like his life depended on it. “Is this why you suddenly acted so distant?”</p><p>Jaehyun nods. “Yeah, but I think I just made you upset in the process, sorry. I’m still learning.” Taeyong’s heart softens. There’s something endearing about no-love-experience-Jaehyun. Maybe it’s how he is so innocent when he does something, or perhaps it is how pure he is trying to learn about relationships that it just makes you coo.</p><p>Cheeky Taeyong follows Jaehyun’s view and purposely blocks it so he would be forced to look at him, “why the stars and galaxy?” He narrows his eyes teasingly, hands behind.</p><p>Jaehyun visibly shrinks, heat on his cheeks and ears increasing. “That lady,” he gulps, looking down embarrassingly. “He asked me what it is that you seem to like on a date and well, I wasn’t really sure but..”</p><p>“But?” Taeyong presses on, still chasing Jaehyun’s field of sight.</p><p>“I remember that one night, when I thought you escaped from me and I saw you on a rooftop.” Jaehyun blinks. “You were looking at the stars and you seemed to long for something while doing so. I thought that night that..” Jaehyun finally looks at him, eyes genuinely fond, <em> “you were the most beautiful sight I’ve ever seen even among those celestial objects.”</em> </p><p>Drum did Taeyong’s heart go as he stared deep into the galaxy in Jaehyun’s orbs, searching and feeling him. A soft smile creeps on his lips, “idiot, that lady was just trying to see what she could sell to you.”</p><p>“Do you like it though?” Jaehyun takes a step closer, eyes never leaving him. He reaches for Taeyong’s waist, pulling him closer where he could freely roam his hands around his small frame. Taeyong smiles, crinkled eyes and all, as he lifts his own arms around Jaehyun’s neck, holding himself there, before nodding. Jaehyun smiles, “then I don’t mind what that lady’s intention was.”</p><p>The song from the record shifts into a new one. One that they both couldn’t believe played just at the most perfect moment, leaving them both laughing softly. Jaehyun pulls him close, holding him in a tight embrace by the waist, lips brushing the older’s neck up to the back of his ears as the younger sings.</p><p><em> “Wise men say only fools rush in<br/>
But I can't help falling in love with you” </em> </p><p>Jaehyun sways their body into the melody, slowly, lovingly. He holds Taeyong’s head to bring it close to his lips, kissing it and just feeling his love for the older.</p><p>
  <em> “Shall I stay<br/>
Would it be a sin” </em>
</p><p>Taeyong sighs into the hug, feeling nothing but the love he has for the man inside his embrace. He couldn’t even bring himself to wish for more knowing everything he could ever need is right here with him, inside his arms, singing him sweet nothings. They could be chased to the ends of the world and he’d still choose Jaehyun over anything else. He didn’t know why, how, what could even be the reason he fell this hard over this cold, heartless man but he figured, he didn’t need a reason to make sense of their love. He is in love, absolutely sickeningly in love with Jung Jaehyun and that’s all the information he needs.</p><p>
  <em> “If I can't help falling in love with you” </em>
</p><p>Jaehyun’s soft baritone voice echoes around the room. If he were to be honest, he hasn’t sung anything since he was 6 and it really made him nervous thinking he must sound bad right now, but seeing as that Taeyong hasn’t said a word about it, he assumed he’s not that bad. Still, even if he is, he figured he probably won’t stop singing for him anyways. Because Lee Taeyong deserves to be served with songs of praises and beauty; one that can describe how absolutely ethereal he is. One that can convey the entirety of his love even though it is impossible. Lee Taeyong deserves all the best life could offer and Jaehyun vows to give him just that.</p><p>
  <em>“Like a river flows surely to the sea<br/>
Darling so it goes<br/>
<strong> Some things are meant to be~” </strong></em>
</p><p>They both giggled singing the last sentence together and pulling from their hug to look at each other while doing so. </p><p><em> “Take my hand.” </em> And Jaehyun does just that, snaking their hands together in an intertwine. His free hand moved to cup Taeyong’s face lovingly. <em> “Take my whole life too,”</em></p><p>Taeyong leans into the touch, eyes closed to feel just enough of Jaehyun’s warmth, <em> “For I can’t help falling in love with you.” </em> </p><p>If you were to ask Taeyong in the past what he would say to events like this with his future boyfriend, he would tell you without hesitation that it’s just so cliche and cringey for his liking. Yet, if you ask Taeyong now he would tell you without a doubt that we would give absolutely anything for these things to happen again. Because it’s Jaehyun and no one else.</p><p>They both laugh at how silly it was but at the same time they couldn’t help but bask in the newly found intimate atmosphere, staring through each other’s soul.</p><p>“Does your mafia group know how sappy, clingy and cheesy you are?” Taeyong grins teasingly, fingers carding Jaehyun’s hair. The famous dimples appear on the younger’s cheeks as he laughs, pursing his lips before hiding his face in between the older’s neck and shoulder. The music shifts yet they both do not release each other from their hold; staying to feel more of each other’s warmth.</p><p><em> “I love you.” </em> Unlike the usual times, Taeyong says it first this time, surprising the younger.</p><p>What Jaehyun doesn’t say he makes up for them with kisses. He figured there’s just too much he feels for Taeyong right now that a simple ‘I love you’ can merely do any justice. He kisses his shoulder and works his way up, to his jaw, his cheek, his nose, before faintly brushing his lips to where he is needed the most. They stayed a  millimeter away from each other, teasing, enjoying the small space that they are apart. Taeyong, being the spoiled and impatient person that he is, eventually huffs and finally pulls Jaehyun for that long awaited kiss.</p><p>The first touches of their lips exude innocence and playfulness; merely a few pecks to test the waters as they giggle. Then as Taeyong grew bolder, he eventually holds his boyfriend down for a deeper, needier kiss. They kept pulling each other closer and closer that you’d fear they’d merge into one, yet they couldn’t seem to get enough of the other’s taste. Soon enough the innocent kisses morphed into the most sensual liplocking, more, <em> more and more. </em> </p><p>The pent up emotions had overwhelmed the both of them that now all they could feel is the explosion of bombs inside them when their tongues started dancing against each other. Taeyong moans into the kiss, hands now relentless and travelling across the younger’s body, touching everywhere they can.</p><p>They broke the kiss with a pop to inhale, “Holy shit now it feels like we’re kissing in the middle of the galaxy.” Jaehyun breathes out, eyes scanning the glittering room before they land on the most important figure in that enclosed area. </p><p>Taeyong was panting but you can’t miss the huge grin on his face when he circles his arms around Jaehyun’s neck, “I guess you just gave a whole new meaning to ‘take me to heaven’” He smiles cheekily, head tilting to the side. “What do you say dimple boy?  <em> Wanna make me see more stars?” </em></p><p>“It would be your pleasure.” Jaehyun grins, pulling Taeyong towards the bed where he sat and the latter straddles on his lap. They kissed their hearts out, making sure they breathe in between like experts already after having done this for hours and hours in the past. It just felt so right—having each other in their lips, it was like the perfect fit for a missing puzzle and they just couldn’t bring themselves to escalate the act when kissing already makes up for all the built up sexual tension they have.</p><p>However, today was different. Today it became too overwhelming that they figured along the locking of their lips that it isn’t enough anymore. They wanted to touch, to hear, to <em> feel </em> each other more, and there was only one endgame to this.</p><p>Taeyong whimpers when he starts to grind on the younger’s lap, feeling the now hardening bulge underneath him. He felt Jaehyun’s hand all over his body; underneath his shirt, to his bare waist, up to his back, circling to his chest, before finding his sensitive nipples—he groans. </p><p>“Well I certainly didn’t know you were sensitive here.” Jaehyun grins, purposely teasing the sensitive spot more to get a reaction from the older, flicking and circling his thumb around it. And he wasn’t displeased with what he received; because Taeyong starts to tighten his hold on him, scratching and gripping on his back and shoulder that it gave him a sense of pride knowing Taeyong is already crumbling because of this virgin ass, and he hasn’t even started yet. He gently tugs the older’s shirt and discarded it somewhere in the room, allowing him to face the said sensitive buds right before him. He gives Taeyong gentle touches by the waist as he admires his body fondly before landing his eyes to the prize. </p><p>He dives in eventually, making sure to listen to Taeyong’s reactions for, well, future purposes. There were small whimpers coming out of the older’s mouth but even Jaehyun knows he’s suppressing himself. He flicks his tongue sensually on the bud, finding pleasure at Taeyong’s desperate want to suppress it all in but failing. It certainly isn’t vibing with Jaehyun that the older was trying to hold it in and so he separates from the bud with a loud pop, eyes looking up at his debauched face.</p><p>“What’s stopping you, love?” He asks, broad hands caressing his back gently up and down. Taeyong pants, visibly shrinking in shyness as he looks away.</p><p>“I just…” he bites his lips, “feel like I’d come right away if I don’t hold it in. You.. feel so good.”</p><p>Jaehyun laughs before a shriek is heard when he abruptly flips them on the bed, Taeyong now on his back and him hovering over the older. “Then what’s stopping you from coming?” He asks, gently fixing the older’s wet locks over his forehead.</p><p>Taeyong frowns, “are you serious? Do you not want your fair share of the deal? If I come, I’ll be too tired to even blow you.” He says, clicking his tongue.</p><p>“Then we’ll just go to sleep.” Jaehyun nods, a soft, gentle smile on his lips.</p><p>Taeyong’s eyebrow cocks up, “do you normally sleep with blue balls?” he smiles teasingly, head tilting up as he snakes his arms around Jaehyun’s neck.</p><p>“Do you think I don’t jerk off thinking of you?” Jaehyun smiles back. At this Taeyong abruptly sits up, mouth hanging.</p><p>“Are you telling me I waited for you to be ready, spent countless nights tiring myself out thinking when I’d get laid just for you to be jerking off without my knowledge?”</p><p>“Do you want me to ask you next time ‘hey baby I’ll be jerking off tonight, wanna join?’” The younger retaliates, his arms starting to ache and they haven’t even started anything other than kissing and sucking nipples yet.</p><p>“Yes, you stupid! It’s called inviting me to sex. You keep teasing me about being horny and I thought I was the only feeling  that shit between us, you bastard!” Taeyong hisses. He pushes himself up, annoyed, but he is pushed back down by a grinning Jaehyun.</p><p>“Damn baby, all that energy just for me jerking off without your knowledge?” Jaehyun’s teasing grin is now starting to annoy the older as he huffs, head to the side refusing to look at him childishly. Good thing Jaehyun now knows how to coax an annoyed Taeyong now. He makes use of his opened neck and kisses it first, slowly tasting him bit by bit, leaving no area unscathe. His hand ran circles on the older’s stomach, making sure to stimulate him by brushing by his leaking cock slightly. Eventually Taeyong breathes out the tension and gives up; he can’t really stay mad at him.</p><p>“Stupid. You better make up for all those blue balls I had from you.” Taeyong narrows his eyes in warning.</p><p>“My pleasure.”</p><p>Jaehyun’s tongue had its long awaited field trip around Taeyong’s body, making sure he leaves no area untouched while Taeyong tries his best to steady his breathing; he’s not going let the younger win in their petty sex fight. When the lack of reaction was noticed, Jaehyun pushes himself up with an amused grin annoyingly plastered on his face.</p><p>“How long do you think you can keep with this act, love?”  He says, purposely pushing the older’s buttons. He absolutely loves challenges, the thrill exciting his every system stemming from his previous occupation. </p><p>“Try me, virgin boy.” Taeyong fights back with a smug grin. </p><p>Jaehyun scoffs, his hand traveling down to Taeyong’s jeans, fingers working with the buttons expertly. “We’ll see.” he whispers, pulling the piece of fabric in one swift go, earning a loud sound of surprise from the person beneath him. “Ooops~” Jaehyun teases.</p><p>“Shut up you’re not Britney Spears.” Taeyong glares, mentally preparing himself for what’s about to come (pun intended). He hears Jaehyun laugh before fully discarding his lower clothing and throwing it somewhere.</p><p>The younger climbs back up, eyes looking fondly at him which made Taeyong’s cheeks embarrassingly heat up— because who looks at their partner like that before sex? Damn it, he’s already feeling butterflies fly wildly inside him. </p><p>Jaehyun dives in for a loving kiss. “God babe, you’re so annoying.” he says in between.</p><p>“Isn’t that your type?” Taeyong retorts.</p><p>“Touché.” </p><p>Jaehyun pushes his body up, eyes scanning the smaller frame beneath him, watching the glittering lights kiss his perfect skin, and he couldn’t help but think how absolutely breathtaking he is, how beautiful, ethereal and godly Lee Taeyong is beneath, all for him to devour. He was thankful the music already stopped playing because he’d definitely love to hear the older’s musical notes instead.</p><p>He goes back to kissing the soul out of the older. He reached his thighs and chose to give him kittenish licks teasingly, drawing closer and closer to where he is needed the most yet always making sure he misses the spot just inches closer, earning himself an annoyed groan. But oh well, making Taeyong suffer isn’t really on his list today so he looks up to meet the older’s gaze this time, taking the poorly ignored cock in his hand before winking and basically just swallowing him whole without warning. Taeyong almost chokes trying to suppress his whimpers.</p><p>“You little shit— gosh at least give me a warning—holy—” Taeyong babbles, hands traveling through Jaehyun’s hair to hold it when he feels the younger’s wet tongue gliding up and down, stimulating more and more of his sensitivity. The grip on the younger’s hair and the bedsheet tightens the more Jaehyun sucks out the living daylight of his dick and Taeyong couldn’t help but bite his finger to suppress a sensual sound, especially after watching Jaehyun bob his head religiously, now tasting every bit of his shaft and the precum that came with it. Every time Jaehyun swallows and squeezes his cock tighter, he moans a curse, the lewd sound more sinful than the word itself.  “I—I think you lied to me about being a virgin—shit—I hate you so much.” He chokes out a moan, heat traveling to his cheeks when he feels Jaehyun laugh above him, the act sending vibration to his twitching dick that he couldn’t help but gasp. “S-stop, stop, or I’m gonna come.” He chokes, gently pushing the younger away.</p><p>Jaehyun lets the hard cock go with a loud pop before sitting up to watch Taeyong’s wrecked face, laughing. “You’re so cute. Where is that fighting spirit you had ten minutes ago?” He smirks and Taeyong pouts, about to protest again when a quick peck stops him from opening his mouth. “Kidding love, I was just trying to make this as comfortable as I can for you which is why I kept teasing you.”</p><p>“I’m not even the inexperienced one here yet you’re still thinking about me and my well-being.”  Taeyong gazes at him, frowning.</p><p>“I always think about you, love.” Jaehyun gives him a kiss on the forehead. “And there’s nothing wrong with that.” </p><p>It was what set Jaehyun apart from all his other flings and dates. The way Jaehyun always thinks about him and his well-being. How Jaehyun would always see to it that he is at his most comfort when they are intimate. How Jaehyun prioritizes him even on just random and normal events. How Jaehyun takes care of him as much as he can and protects him with all that he is. Taeyong would find himself thinking at night how this person was forcefully turned into a monster. How he was mentally and emotionally manipulated into thinking there is no way of survival if he cares too much, even when that was his nature. How they shove these human emotions deep into him and lock it in there to be hidden forever. And he hated it. He wants to show Jaehyun happiness and the feeling of being loved. He wants to validate all those thoughts and feelings, the emotion he suppressed. He wants to love him</p><p>Taeyong, with a newly found determination, finds the strength to suddenly flip them around so he would now sit on top of Jaehyun. He gives him a kiss, long and sensual, hoping that his message is relayed, before breaking it and leaning back, admiring the man that is underneath him. Jaehyun’s hands travel around his waist, gently caressing it before it leads to the pair of buns behind him. Taeyong moans, the feeling of his teasing hands stimulating him to want more. </p><p>He huffs seeing as the younger is still completely clothed while he is bare naked for anyone to see. Jaehyun willingly complies when Taeyong soundlessly takes them off, leaving him with only his boxers. He had always known Taeyong is confident in bed, in fact he had always thought their first time would be him dominating and—well <em> riding </em> him. God, Jaehyun doesn’t even know where all these dirty thoughts of Taeyong came from. One day, specifically the day he came home after killing Taeyong’s perpetrators, he just found himself yearning for his touches and poof, beating his meat. Of course he really wasn’t ready the previous time they almost reached this point, because he thought he might hurt Taeyong from his lack of experience. But now, with the daily make out practices, he’s confident he can pleasure the older.</p><p>“Jaehyun!” Taeyong wakes him from his daydream. “Are you listening? I said, are you really ready for this? I mean, you’re not going to bottom but you still have to be mentally ready for your first time. I don’t want to rush you.” The older’s eyes filled with concern, searches for discomfort in Jaehyun’s sparkling ones, yet he sees nothing. What welcomed him instead were those same eyes forming crescents and the deep dimples on his cheeks.</p><p>“I love you.” Jaehyun only says. </p><p>Taeyong’s breath hitched, “Is that a yes?” He dumbly asks. When Jaehyun nods at him, Taeyong takes a deep breath, as if to prepare himself. He was surprised when Jaehyun pointed to the lube inside the drawer, asking how he suddenly got it when he doesn’t remember buying it. Jaehyun confesses he bought it earlier, it was actually a freebie of sorts and Taeyong couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh. </p><p>Nevertheless Taeyong took it, opening the bottle with a pop, the sweet scent of it dancing around his olfactory sense. Well his boyfriend certainly has good taste in lube alright. He didn’t even know there were different smells of it.</p><p>Taeyong tilts it down, coating his fingers with the liquid before throwing it at the side while Jaehyun sits up and brings their bodies to lean on the headboard to better support him. It has been a while since Taeyong last had something up in his ass so when he reaches for his awaiting hole, he couldn’t help the shaky sigh that escaped his lips. His other hand places itself on the younger’s shoulder for support while the younger spreads his buttocks wide open for better access. Jaehyun runs his mouth back on his neck, sucking it like his life depended on it so as to coax the older who is now thrusting his finger inside with tight lock lips and determination. He moves it in and out at a steady pace, waiting for himself to adjust while Jaehyun rubs sweet circles on his back. His eyes are shut close, lower lip in between his teeth to muffle his whimpers. Taeyong’s head falls on Jaehyun’s shoulder as he pants and whimpers alternately, now with two fingers in his hole stretching him open. After several thrusts he had to stop himself to breathe, his arms aching and legs shaking.</p><p>Seeing this, Jaehyun decided to put matters in his hands, literally and figuratively. He gives Taeyong a good job kiss on the temple and a gentle pat on the back before taking the lube by the bedside and coating his own. </p><p>Jaehyun brushes his lips on the shell of Taeyong’s ears, whispering. “Spread your legs wider and tell me if it hurts or if you want me to stop okay?” </p><p>Taeyong nods, face still hidden in the crook of the younger’s neck. Slowly, he feels Jaehyun’s arm circle around his waist to support him while the other reaches for his ass. Carefully, Jaehyun rubs his finger around Taeyong’s ole making him whine above him.</p><p>“Baby stop teasing.” </p><p>Jaehyun was a wise man, one word and he’d follow your instruction. And so with that, he pushes two fingers inside steadily, feeling the warmth of his lover enveloping his digits that he couldn’t help but groan when his own cock twitches inside his boxers, straining uncomfortably. Taeyong’s little whimpers boosted his ego and so he started to gently thrust in and out into the older, whispering sweet nothings into his ears.</p><p>Taeyong holds him close, moaning relentlessly each time Jaehyun’s fingers push in. For some reason, the younger became so addicted to the lewd sounds that he couldn’t help but try a known method just to hear it more. He curls his fingers in and just like a jackpot, he hears Taeyong’s beautiful notes louder than ever, arms pulling him closer for support. </p><p>“There?” Jaehyun coaxes him with gentle kisses on his shoulder, continuously abusing the spot where he has him crumbling. </p><p>Taeyong shakes his head, whimpering. “No—s-stop I’m gonna come. P-please.”</p><p>“Nothing is stopping you, babe.”</p><p>“No.” Taeyong chokes. “Want—fuck.. want you. I want <em> you, </em> baby. Please.”</p><p>Jaehyun pulls away, and just like that Taeyong slumps down, his hand on the younger’s shoulder the only support he has to stop himself from falling.</p><p>“You okay?” Jaehyun brushes the older’s sweaty hair off of his eyes. Taeyong nods, still trying to catch his breath when he feels Jaehyun finally taking his boxers off. Even when his own needs fire up inside him, Jaehyun doesn’t rush his lover and patiently waits for him to calm down, holding him close to his chest.</p><p>The sight was pure magic. Taeyong inside his embrace like this, the room shining like they’re having the northern lights inside and the bed all full of flower petals. The drum of their heart beats as one and Jaehyun could almost swear he feels them both in a better connection. </p><p>Eventually Taeyong calms down, pushes himself up to look at Jaehyun and dives in for a messy kiss. When they break, Taeyong whispers that he is ready and Jaehyun immediately takes the lube to coat his aching cock, rubbing himself in the process and groaning. </p><p>Taeyong now with full energy after his little rest takes the lead by aligning Jaehyun’s shaft to his hole himself. When he deemed himself ready for the bigger challenge, he slowly sinks himself around him, exhaling big breaths every now and then as he slowly tries to accommodate Jaehyun.</p><p>Perhaps it was his pride, but Taeyong is stimulated by Jaehyun’s whispers of different curses and groans as he feels the older tightly wrapped around him, filling him up with much needed warmth. </p><p>Yet even as he feels the urge and hunger to move, Jaehyun finds himself more concerned about his lover than his own needs. His thumb rubs little comforting circles by his waist where he is holding him for support and he looks up to see any sign of discomfort from the older.</p><p>“Baby, you okay?” Jaehyun asks again.</p><p>Taeyong gulps down the lump in his throat and focuses on bottoming out before nodding. “Hurts.. but.. Feels good.” He mumbles, now feeling Jaehyun at his deepest. He holds the younger closer holding for dear life when he feels his legs shaking at how big he is. He was supposed to start grinding, ready to move when he felt being swiftly turned around instead, back now on the bed, facing Jaehyun who hovers on top of him, still inside.</p><p>“Just stay there and I’ll make you feel good, okay?” Jaehyun fondly fixes his sweat covered hair.</p><p>“Mhm. Move please.”</p><p>Jaehyun’s first few thrusts were shallow, always prioritizing Taeyong’s comfort. He leans forward, an arm wrapped around the older’s waist tightly to put him to place while the other he uses for support. Taeyong only sighs, loving the feeling of Jaehyun inside him and also Jaehyun above him with his brows scrunched in focus obviously trying to hold himself in. </p><p>The older wraps his legs around Jaehyun’s torso, holding himself firmly there before giving the younger the go signal that he is okay now. At this, Jaehyun’s pace increases slowly but surely and Taeyong is starting to feel that familiar sparks of pleasure radiating all over his body.</p><p>He had always thought about this scene repeatedly in his head; Jaehyun above him, his body so closely tied around him, the feelings they have for each other slowly mixing into one, morphing and growing more and more as he thrusts into him, pleasure sickeningly addicting. It was never about the sex—Taeyong have had several experiences in that. It was more of dreaming about making love to him. Dreaming that he’d have this moment etched in his heart not for the pleasure but for the amount of love they shared that night. Taeyong wanted and dreamed about it.</p><p>The wet sounds and the slapping of their skins blend into one melodious music that echoed around their room brimming with stars and roses. Jaehyun thought how beautiful Taeyong looked, enchanting and absolutely seductive, eyes half lidded and mouth hanging agape around the petals of beauty surrounded with the magic of the galaxy. And he thought how he would completely give him the whole world if he asks, bow to him and serve him as long as he breathes. Because Taeyong, ethereal as he is, also deserves it for being the most beautiful person inside, to the deepest of his being, past through the chaos of his storm. Taeyong deserves it for being the only person to see past through him and understand him, the only person ever to fully trust him because he believes that <em> his Jaehyunnie </em> is not a bad person and that he is only hurt and scared, that all he ever did was to protect himself. He never said that verbally, but somehow Taeyong understood that.</p><p>“Fuck, I love you / I love you so much” They both said in unison, too occupied in their high to even react. The way they both said it at the same time felt as if their souls finally blended as one.<br/>
Jaehyun’s arm left from Taeyong’s waist and roamed around his body instead, making sure to touch him like he is the most precious art in the world, delicate and adored. The older boy reacts by holding him closer, pulling him for a kiss, slow and gentle, contrary to the pace of how their bodies unified. The sound from their lips muffled by the kiss as they feel each other close. At one particular thrust, Jaehyun finds his lover breaking from the kiss, gasping and clawing his hold on the younger’s back, his moan raising an octave higher. Finding the sight absolutely stunning, Jaehyun couldn’t help but want for more, desperate to see Taeyong crumbling in pure pleasure.</p><p>He did not only go faster, but he also made sure to hit the very same spot that would leave Taeyong a moaning mess. He leans back from the kiss to hook his arms under Taeyong’s knees, pushing them close to the older’s chest to spread him further and to easily reach that pleasurable site. </p><p>“Jaehyun--fuck, so good. Don’t stop. Please.” He mumbles incoherently, too high up in pleasure that he couldn’t even make another word or sentence except for the younger’s name coming out of his lips like a mantra. “M’close. So close.” he pants. </p><p>“Mhm.” Jaehyun snuggles in the crook of his neck, kissing them deeply. He reaches down in between their bodies and wraps his hand around Taeyong’s neglected and leaking cock, earning more moans and whimpering. He tugs it at the same time as his thrusts and all Taeyong could do now is take and take, completely helpless.</p><p>Taeyong feels the familiar knot in his stomach, tickling and sending waves of pleasure all over, “I’m coming--Jaehyunnie I’m coming.” he warns. After hearing this, Jaehyun immediately moves downwards, targeting the sensitive buds now perking tall and proud. The moment his mouth wraps around Taeyong’s nipples, he feels the wet and warm liquid decorating both of their stomachs, oozing almost endlessly.</p><p>“Holy shit!” Taeyong trembles, his cum seems to never end especially when Jaehyun’s mouth is stimulating him too much. He couldn’t help but squeeze into Jaehyun, earning a groan from the younger who is now desperately chasing his own release. “Jaehyunnie~” Taeyong tries to help him through it. “Come for <em> hyung, </em> will you?”</p><p>A few more hard thrusts and Taeyong feels the warmth of the wet liquid inside him, stimulating himself for a few more of his own to release. They ride through their high kissing and sucking each other’s mouth messily and by the end of it they were both panting, staring into each other with blown eyes. Taeyong sees him, not as the man he just had the most mindblowing fuck with, but as the man staring so lovingly at him; the man that cared for his every need and loved him still so innocently even during the most intimate times. He sees Jaehyun and he couldn’t help but stare into the love of his life. He pulls him into their most romantic kiss, just tasting him and feeling the overwhelming emotions exploding.</p><p>Jaehyun pulls away, “let’s clean up before cuddling okay?” he says smiling.</p><p>Taeyong whines stubbornly, wiggling his body as a sign of defiance. “Nooooo~ I’m tired. And you’re still inside me!”</p><p>Jaehyun laughs, finally pulling out slowly, watching as his own come drips from the pink hole. Even as he is drained, he still manages to push himself up and carry Taeyong in bridal swiftly which really made the older whine childishly. He places him inside the tub gently along with those bath bombs the lady also sold him earlier. It smelled nice and Taeyong seemed to enjoy it so he momentarily leaves to get a stool to sit beside him.</p><p>Taeyong sighs in comfort. It was relaxing and it felt so nice watching Jaehyun take care of him, gently scrubbing his arms and massaging his scalp for shampoo, he had to giggle. “Whoa, you’re really good at after care, Jaehyunnie. Makes me want to marry you more.” He grins.</p><p>Jaehyun doesn’t say anything, instead he continues his ministrations with a soft smile. He remembers the plan he wanted to tell him and he feels his heart traveling up his throat as he tries to work his way into saying something. When Taeyong notices the silence, his head tilts sideways and he tries to catch Jaehyun’s line of vision again.</p><p>“What’s wrong? Are you tired? You can go rest, I can take care of myself.”</p><p>Jaehyun softly shakes his head. He heaves a deep breath, finally finding the right moment. “Love, what do you say about running away again?” He says tentatively, the heavy feeling finally out of his chest but was replaced with looming anxiety.</p><p>Taeyong frowns, not because he doesn’t like the idea, but because he was confused. “Eh? Haven’t we done that already?”</p><p>Jaehyun looks down, the fear growing bigger and bigger that he feels like it’s eating him up. “No. I mean, run away for good. Away from here. To another country where no one else would recognize us.”</p><p>“Where exactly?” Taeyong  asks slowly.</p><p>“New Zealand.”</p><p>Taeyong stills, the proposal certainly taking him off guard, “that’s so far.” he whispers, not actually knowing what else to say. His mind goes into a spree thinking of the pros and cons of the decision that he is deemed silent. </p><p>“It’s just…” Jaehyun starts again, with more courage this time. “The people in here are starting to recognize us, and I just… I fear that one day they’d find us and they’d take you away from me.”</p><p>“Oh.” Taeyong only says. What is there to say? He doesn’t know how to react. Going to New Zealand means leaving his family and friends behind, and leaving them would mean less interaction; plus he doesn’t know what he’d do if something happens to him while he is oceans away. Communication is just less his problem really, but just the thought of the mafia group targeting his family worried him.</p><p>“We can get married there, adopt a dog or two and a baby, you’ve always wanted us to raise a baby right? I’ll ask Johnny and Yukhei for the papers and all those legality stuff. I’ve also read about the whats and wheres of the country. No one would find us there.” Jaehyun pushes a little bit more.</p><p>“I…” Taeyong bites his lower lip anxiously “I’ll think about it.”</p><p>Jaehyun doesn’t say anything, merely nodding, perhaps a little disappointed. But he understands. He can’t just give Taeyong such an important decision to make and expect an answer right away. “I’ll wait.” he says. </p><p><em> Taeyong gratefully smiles and Jaehyun looks into his eyes and sees the stars dancing, graceful and absolutely ethereal, the rose-looking scar beside it just displayed there as if the gods decided to adorn his beauty akin to a flower.</em> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEECH I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY FINISHED MY FIRST SMUT FIC NNNGGNGNGNNBG</p><p>Anyways I'm screaming but tell me what you think or leave a message on my  <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/softiwaii">cc</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>